The Long and Winding Road
by Shantayna Kyesi Nezazi
Summary: I don't really know what to say about this one other than it's R&R and it's set in Season 3. It's really, really crap so please be nice :)


The Long and Winding Road

By

Shantayna Kyesi Nezazi and Casey Lewis 

Author's Notes: Hi it's me Shani with another Friends fic. I decided to write another one because I am really, really bored! My friend Casey came up with the idea for this one from an old Beatles song called the Long and Winding Road. I listened to the record and think she is totally right. Anyway a little about Casey she is 15, same age as me and lives in Mombasa in eastern Kenya. This fic is totally R&R and takes place around the time they broke up in season 3. Feel free to e-mail me shani_kyesi_nezazi@ananzi.co.za and Casey at Casey_Kewl_Girl@ananzi.co.za 

Before I forget thanks to Hajari my sister for checking spellings and to Laura and Yolanda for proofreading. Anyway on with the fic and I want to dedicate this to my cousin Aaliyah for being the best cousin ever! – Shani & KC J 

PS Sorry about the lack of dialogue I am more of a descriptive writer and so's Casey 

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Rachel Green woke up early one Monday morning. She had great friends, a good job and a wonderful boyfriend. Or so she thought. Ross was the last person she thought would be cheating on her, let alone with the girl from the Xerox place. One year she and Ross had been together. One year of wonderful memories and now it was all gone because of his betrayal. 

"Why me?" she thought as she lay in bed. 

It was 6:30am. Ross Geller was still in bed as well. He was thinking about Rachel and the girl from the Xerox place. He was really upset still that they had broken up. The thoughts of that night still played his mind.  Rachel wanted to kill him and who could blame her. 

"God why did I do it?" he questioned himself. 

Ross and Rachel went to work and came home to another night of depression. It had been the same for two weeks and now fate was going to change their destinies (Ugh sorry Hajari wanted me to put it in J) Chandler and Joey managed to persuade Ross to come to a bar with them as Monica and Phoebe persuaded Rachel to come with them.  

"Come on Ross there are great girls everywhere," said Joey eyeing up a pretty blonde by the bar. "Except her she's mine."

"Ross you're depressed you need to move on I'm sure Rachel's moved on with her life," said Chandler. 

Meanwhile over with Monica, Phoebe and Rachel… Monica had gotten the phone number of a cute guy on the dance floor and Phoebe was chatting up some guy. Rachel looked at her best friends enjoying themselves. She sat at the table drinking an iced tea. She was still thinking about Ross. He had been so good to her then ruined everything but she had one question she was burning to ask him. She grabbed her purse and left. Meanwhile Ross had ditched Joey and Chandler and left for his own apartment. 

AT ROSS' APARTMENT 11:30PM

Ross was watching a movie to take his mind off the past two weeks. Nothing had been going right in his life girlfriend wise since he broke up with Julie and after that Rachel had come into his life and made everything a whole lot better. He smiled when he remembered that. Someone was knocking on the door. He went and answered it. Rachel was standing there.

"Hey Rach what are you doing here?" asked Ross, surprised to see her standing there. 

"I needed to see you," said Rachel. 

"Well come on in," said Ross. 

Rachel came in and nervously sat on the couch. 

"Do you want a drink?" he asked. 

"No I'm okay," replied Rachel.       

"So what brings you here?" asked Ross. 

Rachel ran her hand through her hair and took a deep breath. 

"Ross I'm pregnant," she said. 

He looked directly at her and slowly walked over to the couch.

"You…you're what?" he stammered.

"I'm pregnant," she said.

He sat down next to her as she began to cry.

"Hey, hey it's okay," soothed Ross as he put his arms around her and rocked her back and forth. 

"You don't have to be involved if you don't want to," said Rachel.

"Are you kidding? I wanna be involved in our kid's life," said Ross. 

Rachel looked up into Ross' eyes and he put his hand on her stomach.

"So um how far along are you?" asked Ross.

"Two months. I didn't find out until the day we broke up. It was my first anniversary surprise to you," said Rachel. 

"Well it certainly is a surprise," said Ross with a slight smile.

Ross kissed Rachel on the cheek gently but then their passionate feelings overtook each other. 

ROSS' APARTMENT 3:00AM

Ross and Rachel were lying in bed in each other's arms (like they were in TOA The Beach. um the 4th season premiere J) Rachel had a million thought running through her head

"_Here I am with Ross. This is what we should have been doing two weeks ago. God I really missed this._"

Ross kissed her forehead and held her tighter. He closed his eyes and smiled.

"_Wow she's having my child. I couldn't be happier than this._"

He decided to get up for a bit. Rachel opened her eyes.

"Hey sweetie where are you going?" asked Rachel sleepily.

"Oh I can't sleep plus I wanted something to eat," said Ross. 

"Wait up I'll join you," said Rachel. 

They got up and Rachel was wearing one of Ross' old shirts. Ross put his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead. Ross went and turned on the radio and a song came on called The Long and Winding Road 

_The long and winding road, that leads to your door,  
Will never disappear, I've seen that road before,  
It always leads me here, lead me to your door.  
  
The wild and windy night, that the rain washed away,  
Has left a pool of tears, crying for the day.  
Why leave me standing here? Let me know the way.  
  
Many times I've been alone, and many times I've cried.  
Anyway you'll never know the many ways I've tried,  
And still they lead me back, to the long winding road.  
You left me standing here, a long, long time ago.  
Don't leave me waiting here, lead me to you door!  
  
But still they lead me back, to the long and winding road.  
You left me standing here, a long, long time ago.  
Don't keep me waiting here, lead me to you door!  
  
Yea, yea, yea, yea._

As the song ended Rachel put Ross' hand on her stomach and put her hand on top of his. It was the happiest time of their lives and Rachel and Ross felt as happy as they did when they got together.

THE END 

****

****

****

****

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

****

Well that's it. I apologise for it being so short. I did warn you I was a descriptive writer and not really a talkative writer. Casey was chatting with her new boyfriend at the time :p to Othambo you know who you are!!!! Anyway I hope it was okay Ishna'Allah I shall write more. Please write a review or e-mail me or Casey J Thanks – Shani and KC J


End file.
